ღღ Aprendiendo a quererte ღღ
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Una mujer regresa al hogar de sus padres, luego de años de ausencia, rencontrándose así con la hija que les dejó a cargo, quien creció creyendo que es su hermana menor.
1. Prólogo

**Aprendiendo a quererte**

**Prólogo**

Serena vuelve a casa de sus padres: Ikuko y Kenji, luego de catorce años de haberse marchado. Su partida se debió a que precisamente a la edad de 14 años, tuvo una hija de la que no se hizo cargo, pero que sus padres criaron.

Al regresar tiene que enfrentarse con ese pasado del que tanto huía, es decir, tener que convivir en un mismo techo con la jovencita que ha sido criada por sus padres, con la idea de que es su hija y por lo tanto, hermana menor de ella.

Su hija ha crecido llena de atenciones y caprichos complacidos por sus abuelos, todo lo contrario a como fue criada Serena; esto hace que la chica vea la llegada de su "hermana mayor" como una amenaza de perder los privilegios que cree tener todo el derecho a gozar.

Serena tiene mil emociones encontradas ante su hija: miedo a ser una molestia para ella, curiosidad ante esta jovencita pretenciosa, una lejana ternura al recordar que es su hija y un rechazo a la idea de ser madre.

¿Será posible que ambas lleguen a tener una buena relación?

Serena, ¿Será capaz de hacer a un lado sus miedos, para ocupar el lugar que le corresponde como madre? Su presencia en la vida de su hija, ¿Será algo positivo o negativo? ¿Podrá dejar su rol de hermana y tener el valor de confesarle a su hija la verdad?

* * *

**HE AQUÍ LA PEQUEÑA SAKURA ANTOINETTE, SE PREGUNTA SI HACE BIEN EN PUBLICAR... O DEBIÓ CONCENTRARSE EN SUS OTROS FICS QUE POR CIERTO TARDA MILENIOS EN ACTUALIZAR :$**

**JAJAJA DEJÁNDONOS DE DRAMA MÍO, LES INVITO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA QUE TIENE MESES REVOLOTEANDO EN MI MENTE, CUAL MARIPOSILLA ;)**

**ESPERO OS GUSTE Y BUENO SÓLO DIRÉ QUE NO LA ACTUALIZARÉ MUY SEGUIDO PUES QUIERO IR CON CALMA, TRATARÉ DE HACERLO LOS VIERNES O SÁBADO... PUEDE QUE TARDE UN POCO, CREANME QUE SI POR MI FUERA ACTUALIZO DIARIO U.U**

**LOS DEJO, PUEDEN IR EN PAZ, AH Y UNA COSA. DEJEN RW SI GUSTAN, SI NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLO, LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE DISFRUTEN RELAX ;)**

**NOS VEMOS! x3 x3 x3**


	2. 1- Nacimiento, despedida y nueva vida

**Nacimiento, despedida y nueva vida**

Año 1996, en un hospital de la ciudad de Tokio. El silencio del lugar es interrumpido por los desgarradores gritos de una jovencita de 14 años. Ella es Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, la razón de su agonía es que acaba de entrar en trabajo de parto luego de 7 meses de embarazo. Su cuerpo, al no estar fisiológicamente preparado para tal proceso, hace que el dolor resulte indescriptible.

La joven futura madre está acompañada de la doctora Akane Karasuma, una enfermera y su mamá, la Sra. Ikuko de Tsukino.

Mientras su madre sostiene una de sus piernas, la enfermera hace lo mismo con la otra y la Dra. se prepara para recibir al bebé.

-Vamos Serena, respira hondo y puja lo más fuerte que puedas- la anima la doctora

-No… puedo… ya… no… puedo… más… duele… -dice la chica entre sollozos

-Vas bien, ya casi sale. La cabeza ya está coronando- trata de darle ánimos

-Mamá… ¡Ya no puedo! –mira a su madre con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas

-Serena, tranquila, sólo un poco más –trata de contenerla y mostrarse en calma ante las miradas aterradas de su hija

-¡Me está matando! ¡Ya no pue…! –no termina de hablar, cuando suelta un agudo grito que es apagado por el llanto de la recién nacida

-¡Felicidades! Es una hermosa niña –la Dra. hace ademán de entregársela- ten

-¡No! ¡No la quiero! ¡Llévesela de aquí! –se niega a siquiera tocarla

-Serena… -murmura Ikuko, quien toma a la bebé en sus brazos para que la doctora corte el cordón umbilical, remueva la placenta y suture la región perineal.

Después de discutirlo detenidamente, el padre de Serena, Kenji Tsukino y su madre, Ikuko, toman la decisión de enviarla a casa de Serenity, abuela materna. En cuanto a la niña, deciden hacerse cargo de su crianza, pues evidentemente Serena no es capaz de ello y se muestra sin interés alguno por la niña.

La bebé es bautizada como Serena Nicole Tsukino, es decir, que pasa a figurar legalmente como la hermana menor de Serena.

Dos meses después, la familia se encuentra en el aeropuerto. El motivo es la partida de Serena a Londres, donde la espera su abuela Serenity.

-Serena, despídete de la niña –dice Kenji casi a modo de orden

-No quiero- murmura viendo a la bebé como si le estuviesen pidiendo colocar las manos en el fuego

-Hija, es lo menos que puedes hacer, o ¿Prefieres quedarte y ocuparte de ella?- Serena contempla a la niña

-Adiós, Rini –se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, el primer beso que la pequeña recibe de su mamá

-Espero que ahora si enfoques tu atención sólo en los estudios, si no yo mismo iré por ti y te harás cargo de tu hija –sentencia Kenji

-Sí señor –ella sabe que no le conviene desobedecer, ya que el simple hecho de que sus padres hayan tomado la custodia de Serena Nicole, es una oportunidad que la vida le da de volver a empezar

La familia se despide y Serena se dirige a la puerta de abordaje, decidida a comportarse como toda una señorita en casa de su abuela Serenity.

El viaje transcurre con mucha tranquilidad, las azafatas son muy amables con Serena. Ella se encuentra en el asiento cerca a la ventana. El pasajero que ocuparía el otro puesto no pudo llegar, así que está sola. Contempla la ventana, de repente siente comezón en la nariz, se frota un poco y detecta un aroma que oprime su corazón, es algo tibio y dulce, el aroma de Serena Nicole.

Siente una extraña nostalgia, una especie de vacío en el pecho, la sensación la abruma, así que le pide a la azafata helado de chocolate, su medicina perfecta contra los males del corazón.

Finalmente llega a Londres, su abuela la espera al final de la salida de pasajeros.

Luego de un viaje de media hora, llegan a una bonita casa con un jardín lleno de flores. Serena piensa que será un lindo lugar para vivir y para empezar desde cero.

-Dime mi Lunita, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –pregunta sacando de su divagación a la chica

-Muy bien abuelita. Al principio tuve miedo, pero luego se me pasó –sonrió dulcemente

-Y tu hija, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? –la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

-Es… rubia, ojos azules y muy llorona. Mamá Ikuko dice que se parece mucho a mí. Se llama Serena como yo, pero a ella le pusieron como segundo nombre Nicole –respondió de manera autómata. Ya sospechaba que su abuela no se quedaría tranquila sin preguntarle por la bebé

-Debe ser una hermosura entonces y bueno, es normal que los bebés lloren mucho –comentó. Serena sólo escuchaba cabizbaja en silencio

-¿Quién es el padre? –preguntó Serenity. Serena se puso pálida y encogió los dedos sobre sus rodillas

-Eso no lo sé –susurró mientras en sus manos caían sus lágrimas

-Lunita… nena dime ¿Cómo sucedió? –se acercó a ella y tomó con su mano el rostro de Serena para que la viera a los ojos

-Yo iba con unas amigas a una fiesta. Ahí conocimos a unos chicos. Estábamos platicando. Las chicas estaban emocionadas porque ellos eran de último año. Nos ofrecieron algo de tomar, las chicas les dijeron que no. Yo les dije que quería jugo. Entonces llevaron un jugo de frutas. Estaba un poco picante, pero sabía bien. Hacía frío, así que lo tomé, me sentía mejor, me ofrecieron otro. Luego no recuerdo más, sólo que desperté en un callejón oscuro, yo estaba sucia y ya no traía mis bragas, me dolía mucho "ahí" –los sollozos empezaron a ser evidentes

-Mi niña… -Serenity la vio con tristeza -¿Dónde estaban tus amigas? ¿Por qué no te cuidaron?

-Ellas dicen que me dijeron que nos fuéramos y yo les dije que me quedaría un poco más, así que se fueron del lugar –hablaba con dificultad debido al llanto

-¿Así sin más? ¿Qué clase de amigas hacen eso? –Serenity no daba crédito a la manera de actuar de las otras chicas

-Mi papá levantó una denuncia, pero la policía dijo que no podían hacer nada, porque yo no recordaba quienes eran ellos ni como lucían, mis amigas menos, así que me sacó de la escuela. Después de eso, yo enfermaba mucho. Me hicieron unos exámenes para saber que tenía.

Papá estaba muy molesto. Me pegó en la boca y me dijo que era una bruta por haber escapado a esa fiesta. Yo le pregunté a mamá porqué estaba tan enojado conmigo y ella me dijo que en los resultados había salido que yo estaba embarazada –concluyó de decir soltándose a llorar sin cesar

-Mi lunita bella –abrazó a su nieta- llora mi niña, tienes derecho a hacerlo, lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón de Dios

-Abuelita- sollozaba- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero a esa niña? Me duele mucho verla. Me da rabia. Ellos eran cinco ¿te imaginas? No sé quien de ellos fue, o si fueron todos

-Lo sé Serena, lo sé. Por eso estás aquí, vas a ir a una escuela dónde estarás a salvo y nadie te hará daño de nuevo. Ellos tienen alta seguridad las 24 horas del día –le dijo Serenity, esto la sorprendió en gran medida

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se apartó de ella- abuelita, ¿No viviré aquí?

-No Lunita. Tu papá te inscribió en un internado de Manchester. Te envió conmigo porque me pidió que le hiciera el favor de llevarte hasta allá

-¡No! ¿Por qué? –dijo con un hilo de voz- yo quiero quedarme contigo

-Es que no puedo. Legalmente tengo las manos atadas. Mi niña, él te pensaba enviar a Estados Unidos, esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar de ti- intentó justificarse- compréndeme


	3. 2- Serena Nicole

**Serena Nicole**

_**Los hijos, cuando son pequeños, entontecen a sus padres; cuando son mayores, los enloquecen.**_** (Proverbio inglés)**

Mientras Serena se adaptaba a la solitaria vida en el internado, la pequeña Serena Nicole crecía llena de atenciones y mimos por parte de Ikuko y Kenji. Serena no imaginaba que el sobrenombre que le dio el día que se despidió de ella, lo continuarían utilizando sus padres, es decir que en casa Serena Nicole era llamada Rini, esto era para diferenciarla de su mamá.

Rini en un principio era pequeña, menuda y parecía una muñequita frágil, pero con el paso del tiempo, se volvió una niña muy activa, sana y demasiado caprichosa. Sus abuelos eran más complacientes de lo que habían sido con su mamá. A Serena no le llamaban muy a menudo y cuando lo hacían no hablaban con ella de Rini. Cuando la telefoneaban, esta rogaba internamente que no le hablaran de la niña, incluso desconocía que usaran dicho sobrenombre, para ella a su "hermana" le decían Serena Nicole.

-Rini, no pelees nena, comparte tus juguetes con tu prima Netzu –le llamó la atención Ikuko

-Muñeca mía –decía la nena de 4 años -¡Suelta!

-No, mía –reclamaba la pequeña Netzu, tirando de un lado de la muñeca en conflicto

-Niñas no peleen –les decía Ikuko, quien se encontraba de espaldas doblando la ropa limpia

En eso se escuchó cómo algo se rasgaba, un golpe seco, seguido del llanto de la pequeña Netzu.

-¡Niñas! ¡¿Y ahora qué sucedió?! –se dio la vuelta

-Me pegó… -lloriqueaba Netzu- aquí mi cabecita

-Netzu baka rompió mi muñeca- lloriqueó Rini haciendo pucheros y con el ceño fruncido

-Rini, eso no se hace –le llamó la atención

-Ella rompió mi muñeca, ¡Yo le rompo cabezota! –reclamó Rini, agarrando _otra_ vez la muñeca y volviéndole a dar

-¡Quiero a mi mamáaa! –volvió a chillar Netzu

Netzu era una de las tantas victimas en la lista de Rini, quien tenía fama de ser pleitista hasta por objetos que no le pertenecían. Algunas mamás por eso no dejaban a sus hijos ir a su casa, ya que siempre salían llorando del lugar. A veces aceptaban por compromiso, pues Ikuko era muy buena persona, pero cuando podían evadirla, lo hacían. Ella no se imaginaba que a sus espaldas apodaban a Rini "pequeño demonio de Tasmania", si no, les hubiese retirado la amistad de inmediato.

-Rini, mira –decía Ikuko, mostrándole a la pequeña de 9 años una fotografía

-Esa, ¿Quién es? –preguntó celosa

-Es… -hizo una pausa, por poco se le escapa "tu mamá" –es tu hermana mayor, Serena

-Ella no es Serena… Serena soy yo –protestó

-No Rini, ella también se llama Serena, Serena Elizabeth y tú eres Serena Nicole –explicó a la niña

Rini se quedó contemplando la fotografía. La chica era rubia, tenía ojos azules y el rostro como ella; para colmo el mismo nombre. Su interruptor de egoísmo se activó y marcó "Enemigo potencial, exterminar".

-Yo soy más bonita que ella –murmuró sin apartar la vista

-Las dos lo son –sonrió Ikuko, algún día la podrás conocer

-¿Por qué no vive aquí? –preguntó con fines informativos y no por que quisiera a Serena allí

-Está lejos estudiando, cuando termine vendrá para conocerte –comentó Ikuko

Rini continuó mirando la fotografía, mientras mamá Ikuko se levantaba para ir a la cocina. Esperó estar sola para soltar su veneno.

-Aquí no vengas a quitarme lo que es mío, te odio Serena Elizabeth –diciendo esto, rompió la foto.

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

-Amiga, ¿Qué se siente tener 12? – preguntó Momo

-Igual que 11, pero con derecho a exigir mejores obsequios –respondió con aires de superioridad Rini

-¿Qué le pediste a tus padres? –dijo entre risas Momo

-Le dije a papá Kenji que me quiero pintar el cabello en rosa –sonrió contenta

-¡No te creo! Ahora si que te extralimitaste Serena –comentó sin poder dar crédito a lo escuchado

-Es en serio, es más, me dijo que sí. Y no me llames Serena, sabes que me choca ese nombre –la fulminó con la mirada

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo porque tú hermana se llama igual. Nunca he entendido porque les pusieron el mismo nombre… ¿Cómo es ella? –siguió Momo

-Se… parece a mi. Es rubia, ojos azules y cumplimos años el mismo día –respondió con dificultad, las semejanzas la enfurecían

-¡Wow! Eso es… -abrió los ojos de par en par

-¡Es absurdo! –hizo un gesto de desagrado- lo peor de todo es que mamá Ikuko, muere por que la conozca

-¿No la quieres conocer? Digo… tal vez y te lleves bien, ¿No? –le sonrió animada

-¡Uy no! Por mí que se estrelle su avión –soltó sin pensar y sintió por un segundo una opresión en el corazón

-Amiga… -la miro con reproche –eso se oyó muy cruel, no seas así

-Bueno, que se quede donde está y no tendremos problemas –finalizó

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

-Tengo 14 años, tengo 14 años –tarareaba Rini mientras se probaba orgullosa los brasiers talla 32b que le había comprado mamá Ikuko

-Rini, baja un momento –la llamó desde las escaleras

-¡Voy! –gritó, siguiendo con su tarareo- tengo 14 años…

Arrojó al suelo los sostenes, se puso su blusa rosa y bajó antes que mamá Ikuko la llamara Serena.

-¿Para qué me quieres? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados

-¡Ay, dos meses! ¡Dos meses! –exclamó- no puedo creerlo, ¡Por fin!

-¿En dos meses, qué? –preguntó secamente

-En dos meses –la abrazó feliz- tu hermana Serena, vuelve

-¿Quéee? –chilló- ¿Y esa, a qué viene?

-Al fin, mis Serenas reunidas –ignoró la pregunta de Rini- mi Serena Elizabeth y mi Serena Nicole

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué tiene que venir?! –gritó enfadada

-Bueno –la miró- ya es hora de que venga, ha estado ausente mucho, es mi hija y le pedí que viniera a vernos –sonrió con las manos en el rostro

-Dile que no venga –le tomó las manos – por favor, mamá. No te pediré nada en estos dos meses, pero dile a Serena que no venga

-Hija, ¿Por qué no quieres que venga? Ni siquiera la conoces como para que te haya hecho algo malo- Ikuko estaba sorprendida de la reacción de Rini

-Aquí sale sobrando –respondió fríamente- además si ya está grande, bien puede comprarse su casa si quiere y tú la vas a visitar ahí

-Serena Nicole, ¿Qué son esos modales tan feos? –regañó a Rini- ella vendrá aquí y espero que te portes bien; porque te aviso que ella se hará cargo de tus gastos, que por cierto no creas que no me doy cuenta que gastas más de la cuenta

-Y esa ¿Por qué? ¡Ella no es nadie para decidir en qué gasto o no! –gritó con el rostro enrojecido de furia- ¡No esperes que le haga caso a esa!

-Serena, no me hagas repetirlo –amenazó- vete preparando porque en dos meses se acaba tu monarquía, ya es hora de que aprendas a respetar jovencita

-¿Sabes qué? –gritó caminando hacia su habitación- ¡Dile a esa Serena de porquería que aquí ni se acerque o lo lamentará! ¡Que ruegue a todos los santos del cielo por que su avión se mantenga en el aire, ya que YO, estaré rogando por que caiga! Ah… y por si no fui clara… ¡Le dices que la ODIO!

-Rini –susurró atónita de lo que escuchó- Dios mío, ¿Ahora qué haré? Con lo que me costó convencer a Serena que aceptara venir y ahora esta niña me confiesa semejante crueldad

* * *

_**Y en estos momentos es que chineo (cargo en mis brazos) a Rini antes de que me le lancen tomates...**_

_**Vamos Nini (tomo su manito) yo os protejo! Jajajajaja**_

_**Ya en serio. Sé que está corto, pero prometo en los próximos extenderme más. ;) **_

_**Sólo diré que "alguien" hará entender a esta damita como son las cosas, ah y para mis colegas mamochas... Darien es inocente! Él es todo un caballero, sólo que aún no aparecerá por acá. No es el papá de Serena Nicole, o como ya sabrán Rini, la pelirosa :P Así que respiren! :D**_

_**Nos vemos, en una semana! n_n **_


	4. 3- Regresar a casa asusta

**Regresar a casa… asusta**

_**Sólo está en la mente, no en los sentidos... Lo que no podemos ver y desconocemos, nos da miedo.**_

**7 semanas después…**

-Sí, el próximo viernes llego –dijo Serena caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación

-No puedo esperar –respondió quedo, se encontraba sentada

-Mamá ¿Pasa algo? –le preocupó escuchar a Ikuko algo seria

-Es que… no sé como decírtelo y no quiero que te lleves un mal sabor –murmuró

-¿Tiene que ver con Serena Nicole? –se sentó frente a la ventana de su apartamento

-Sí, hay algo que es preciso que sepas… para que estés preparada –dijo pausadamente jugando con el cable del teléfono

-Dime, sin rodeos. Lo que sea –le animó a hablar

-Hija, es que… ella no quiere que vengas, así que digamos que habrá un poco de hostilidad de su parte –trató de evitar mencionar los miles de "odio a Serena" que Rini repitió la semana en que supo de su llegada

-Ya veo –miro de un lado a otro pensativa- no te preocupes, sé lidiar con gente así, esto será como la frase de "El que pestañea pierde" y créeme que yo tardo en pestañear

-Ay Serena, sé amable, no olvides que es tu hija –susurró lo último lo más bajo que pudo

-Mamá, es más tuya que mía, tú has cuidado de ella toda su vida. Yo sólo fui una especie de incubadora –alegó sorprendida de que su madre la creyese capaz de ser cruel con su propia hija

-Sí, pero no porque yo la haya criado, significa que tú te desentiendas tanto de ella –reprochó, descontenta de la ausencia tan prolongada de Serena

-Lo sé… ya no me regañes –llenó de aire sus mejillas y resopló

-No te estoy regañando. Sabes bien que ya es hora de que pases tiempo con tu hija y ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero desearía que la niña, al fin te diga mamá y tú la llames hija –expresó esperanzada

-Ya veremos ma, ya veremos –finalizó sin ánimos de seguir la discusión

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

-Ya cálmate, estás hecha un manojo de nervios –dijo Michiru- estás tirando todo lo que tocas

-¡Ay Michi! Estoy preocupada… Hace 6 años que huyo de volver a casa y ahora no hallé que inventarle a Mamá, para posponer mi regreso –siguió tirando todos los artículos del tocador

-Vamos Sere, no creo que sea tan terrible… -se cruzó de brazos viendo al techo y luego la miró a ella

-¿No? Michi, mamá dice que ella ni siquiera quiere conocerme, seguro es porque me odia, debe pensar que soy una entrometida, una enemiga que llega a quitarle su tranquilidad… -comentó soltando los frascos de perfume, esmaltes y cepillos que tenía en las manos

-Sere, creo que te estás precipitando. Yo estoy segura que cuando te conozca mejor, se dará cuenta de lo genial que eres. Y bueno debes de alguna manera preparar el terreno para decirle la verdad- aconsejó sentándose cerca

-Es que ni siquiera sé cómo lo haré –suspiró preocupada- ¿Qué? Llego: "Hola Serena Nicole, ¿Sabes? Yo sé que te dijeron que soy tu hermana mayor, pero… ¿Qué crees? Resulta que no, soy tu mamá. ¡Ah! Y ni me preguntes quien es tu papá porque no me acuerdo si fue el sospechoso # 1, 2, 3, 4 o 5" -se colocó ambas manos en el rostro y negó con la cabeza –simplemente no puedo

-Serena calma, tampoco así –frunció el ceño- lo que tienes que hacer es primero conocerla, hazte su amiga, gánate su confianza y cuando la relación entre ustedes sea estable, soltar la verdad. ¡Ah! Y omite lo de los cinco sospechosos ¿Para qué darle es detalle tan perturbador?

-Tienes razón Michi, debo mostrarle miel para que caiga y luego dar el golpe mortal –golpeó su palma izquierda con su puño derecho

-Serena, tú y tu manera de hablar… -negó con la cabeza

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

Era un lunes como cualquiera, gente luchando por salir de la cama para llegar ya sea a sus trabajos, los adultos; ya sea a sus centros de estudios, los estudiantes.

Rini habría heredado quizás de su padre biológico, el hábito de levantarse temprano, pues Serena siempre fue de despertar tarde.

Ese día, se levantó pesadamente, recordar que en tres días, sin contar el actual, conocería a su hermana mayor, la tenía de mal humor.

"_Buenos días Serena Nicole_" texteó Momo con una carita mostrando la lengua

"_Buenos días baka_" respondió agregando una cara de desagrado

"_Uuuh ¡Qué violencia!_" colocó una carita temblando

"_Lo siento amie. Ya sabes, Tqm Forever_" ahora era una carita haciendo un guiño y lanzando un beso

"_Tranquila, entiendo que andes de malas_" la carita era pensativa

"_No quiero que venga… Y el viernes está cerca_" ahora la carita era triste

"_Uuuh ánimo amie. Etto…, me voy… mamá amenazó con meterme los waffles por las orejas si no bajo_" puso una carita mordiéndose las uñas

"_Nos vemos Momín_" eran dos caritas acercándose para darse un abrazo

Rini se empezó a preparar para la escuela. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería que el viernes llegara. La semana se le haría corta y frustrante ante la llegada de Serena.

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

Mientras tanto, en Manchester aún era domingo, eran las 9:00 p.m. Serena se encontraba en su apartamento con sus amigas y ex compañeras del internado. Las cuatro chicas tomaban cerveza, soda y bocadillos dulces y salados: nachos, palomitas, chocolates, pudines, nueces y demás.

-Así que en 4 días conocerás a tu hermana falsa –comentó Mina en risas

-Mina, esto es muy serio –le reprochó Setsuna frunciendo su entrecejo

-Ya bueno, hay que reír un poco –protestó levantando los brazos en un gesto despreocupado

-Serena, sin importar que sea tu hija, no le permitas que te falte al respeto –aconsejó Michiru firmemente

-Eso lo sé. Esto me asusta mucho, mi mamá muere porque la pequeña Serena me diga mamá. No sé por qué cree que es tan simple –dijo dando un trago a su soda, no tomaba alcohol desde lo sucedido previo a la concepción de Serena Nicole

-Yo opino que como ya se cansó de cuidarla, quiere que ahora te ocupes de ella –decía Mina devorando unos nachos de queso jalapeño con crema batida

-Puede que tengas razón –asintió Michiru- Mina qué asco… ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

-Y eso que no has visto lo que hace con el pollo y el chocolate –dijo Setsuna con cara de "si la hubieras visto te infartas"

-Chicas, concéntrense en mi lío emocional, por favor –les llamó la atención Serena con una mirada de cachorrito triste- ¿Qué me aconsejan?

-Yo ya te di mi punto de vista. En resumen, ganar su confianza y luego decirle –puntualizó Michiru- Mina, dame de eso a ver que tal sabe

-¿Segura? Ok… no me responsabilizo por los daños –advirtió pasándole nachos con un poco de crema batida

-Mina concéntrate, ¿Qué me aconsejas? –la miró esperando a que dijera algo con sentido

-Yo propongo –hizo una pausa comiendo ahora palomitas con crema batida- que se lo digas de una vez ¿Para qué esperar? Le dices "Soy tu mamá, hija mía" Y ella dirá: "¿Mi mamá? ¿Yo tú hija?" Así tu mamá escuchará de boca de las dos lo que quiere –se echó a reír como esquizofrénica, todas se quedaron viéndola perplejas, bien podrían escucharse grillos en la habitación

-Ay Mina, no sé ni por qué te pregunté –Serena se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza

-¡Mina! ¡Esto no sabe bien! –protestó Michiru llevándose una servilleta a la boca para escupir

–Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, Michi –empezó a carcajearse

-¿Setsu? Dime que me aconsejas –la vio esperanzada en busca de una solución

-Creo que si importar el resultado debes al menos intentarlo, date la oportunidad de estar cerca de tu hija. Aunque esto no resulte como tú quieres, por lo menos habrás hecho el intento, en lugar de permanecer en completa incertidumbre de lo que podría o no ocurrir –comentó tratando de darle ánimos y lucidez con sus palabras

-Serena, no puedes huir de ella toda la vida –dijo Michiru- ya es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz

-Michi, es que… -colocó la botella de soda en la mesa- tengo miedo, ella me odiará

-Yo no creo que te odie. Puede que esté enfadada por un tiempo, pero ya verás que poco a poco te aceptará como su mamá –la que habló fue Mina, dejando a las demás boquiabiertas por la coherencia de sus palabras; solía ser un poco excéntrica, pero cuando hablaba con seriedad las dejaba sin palabras

-Mina tiene toda la razón –Setsuna apoyaba su opinión- yo estoy segura que Serena será una excelente mamá

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo ni siquiera tengo experiencia en ello –suspiró frustrada haciendo que su fleco se levantará un poco

-¿Y quién la tiene? –preguntó Michiru- No te desanimes amiga, dale tiempo al tiempo

.

.

.

_**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta, perdonen la demora, pero he tenido falta de inspiración y sobretodo de ánimos, así como muchos asuntos que atender U.U…**_

_**Espero les guste y ya sé que está corto, pero cuando empecé esa era la idea… aunque conociéndome creo que en el transcurso de la historia me iré extendiendo en palabras… X.o**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero darme prisa con lo que sigue, ya tengo alguito pero me falta darle el "final al capítulo"…**_

_**Abrazos cordiales y hasta luego ;)**_


	5. 4- El regreso de Serena

**El regreso de Serena**

Era una hermosa mañana soleada. El clima era agradable. Se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros en los jardines. El día pintaba que sería hermoso, al menos para algunos. Rini aun dormía apaciblemente cubierta hasta los hombros por su sábana de color rosa con dibujos de conejos blancos. Su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido del despertador. Aun con los ojos cerrados, estiró la mano para apagarlo. Después se bajó la sábana hasta la cintura, dejando ver un pijama rosa de vuelos, se fregó los ojos y entre las sábanas estiró las piernas, luego los brazos. Se giró a la derecha de la cama y poco a poco se fue incorporando, abrió lentamente los ojos, por unos segundos contempló la pared mientras su mente regresaba del mundo de los sueños para volver a la realidad.

-Ya es viernes –murmuró- hoy viene la tipa esa. No entiendo para qué viene. Aquí no hay nada que le pertenezca. Si tanto quería a mamá y papá, no se hubiera marchado. Sea lo que sea, no lo obtendrás tan fácil Serena Elizabeth –decía sin saber que lo que iba a buscar Serena era su aceptación como su madre y quizás su cariño

"_Momín, ¿Estás ahí?_" texteó con una carita triste de color gris

"_Siempre amigui_" una carita dando un abrazo muy tierno

"_Hoy es. Estoy asustada_" carita de preocupación

"¿Por qué? Si no la conoces, tal vez te agrade" carita con guiño

"_No estoy segura…_ _Siempre supe que ella existía. Pero… como ella vivía lejos y la mencionaban poco, me sentía como hija única_" ahora era una carita juntando la punta de sus pulgares

"_Recuerda que es adulta. No le darán las mismas cosas que te dan a ti_" aparecía una carita mostrando el pulgar arriba

"_Te veo luego Momín. No quiero que se me haga tarde_" otra vez una carita triste, pero esta se desvanecía

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

Mientras tanto, en Manchester eran las 9:00 p.m. Serena se encontraba en el baño dando vueltas de un lado a otro. El viaje de vuelta a Tokio le resultaba aterrador. Sus padres le habían enviado por email fotos de Rini, mas con el paso de los años, no lo siguieron haciendo. No tenía ni idea de como lucía actualmente, mucho menos, del particular estilo de cabello que utilizaba.

Su apartamento se encontraba limpio y sin rastro de haber sido ocupado por ella. Las maletas estaban listas, así como el papeleo necesario para tan temido día. El vuelo estaba programado a las 9 a.m. Sería un día tedioso y cansado para Serena. Estaba consiente de que acercarse a su hija no le sería fácil, pero su espíritu le impedía cerrarse ante la posibilidad de formar parte de su vida.

-Calma Serena, calma –se repetía caminando de un lado a otro -¡Ay no! A mis 28 años moriré de un infarto… respira Serena… yo debería estar durmiendo –decía lavándose las manos por segunda ocasión- no estoy lista, no no y no ¿Por qué? Se me han acabado las excusas para escapar de Serena Nicole. Ya sé… llamaré a las chicas

-Serena… si hay algo que saca la furia en mí… es ¡QUE ME DESPIERTEN CUANDO YA ESTOY DURMIENDO! –respondió Setsuna con voz tenebrosa

Serena hizo malabares con el teléfono, sintiéndose como ninja al lograr atraparlo con el dedo índice y el anular.

-¡Caray! Luego se queja de no pescar novio, con ese genio ¿Quién cometería sacrilegio? –murmuró para sí –veamos Mina

-¡Es mío, es mío! –gritaba como desquiciada -¡100 puntos más y paso al próximo nivel! –luego se escucharon ruidos extraños, seguidos por risas y gemidos

-¡Oh, oh! Creo que llamé en mal momento –murmuró incómoda y colgó

-Bueno, ¿Pasa algo amiga? –respondió Michiru un poco adormecida

-Lo de siempre… No puedo dormir, menos por el viaje –dijo sentándose en la taza del baño

-Serena, nada malo pasará o según tú ¿Qué puede suceder que te asuste tanto? –trató de tranquilizarla

-No lo sé… Tengo mucho miedo. No sé como tome el hecho de que quienes creía que eran sus padres, no lo son. Michi, destruiré su vida por completo. Estoy segura que me odiará, no me molesta que lo haga; pero temo que ella misma termine autodestruyéndose y no quiero ser la causante de algo así –comentó enrollando en su dedo una hebra de su larga cabellera

-Amiga, escucha… Siempre te he dicho que no prestes atención a los fantasmas del pasado, porque te frenan para avanzar al futuro. Tu hija no tiene culpa alguna de lo que pasó hace años. Deja de correr en dirección contraria, acércate a ella y demuéstrate que puedes. Tienes miles de cualidades que cuando se las hagas ver, aprenderá a quererte. Después de todo eres su madre y así quiera negarlo en un principio, esa es la realidad le guste o no –aconsejó ya más despierta

-Es que yo no estoy lista para ser mamá, no sé como hacerlo ¿Y si arruino todo? Ni siquiera sé si algún día podré sentirme como tal. Yo sé que ella no es la culpable de mis miedos, es que me cuesta confiar que no pasará otra vez, aun recuerdo como me sentí después de eso. No puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti y perdóname que lo diga –dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Tienes derecho a desconfiar, prefiero que me digas todo lo que sientes, pero no que lo guardes. Vence tu miedo Serena y podrás deshacerte de los demonios del pasado –trató de tranquilizarla

-Eso trato, pero es que… -hizo una pausa viéndose las manos- ella no me importa, no tiene caso que vaya si yo no la quiero, no puedo quererla, no como debería. Ella siempre me recordará lo que viví, no sólo esa noche, sino los 7 meses que la llevé en mi vientre, los dos que la tuve que ver, las semanas que debí amamantarla, porque no podía digerir ninguna leche de fórmula

-Serena… dices que no la puedes querer… entonces ¿Por qué lloras? Ella es sólo una niña de catorce años… ¿Cómo te podría lastimar una mocosa? O tu angustia es porque ¿Temes encariñarte tanto que no puedas volver a vivir lejos de ella? –trató de hacerle ver el asunto desde otra perspectiva

-Puede que tengas razón… Mi temor en parte, es que me encariñe y ella no me quiera en su vida y conociéndome, si ella me pide que me marche yo lo haré sin protestar, me asusta pensar que tenga que aprender a verla de lejos sabiendo que me odia y que arruiné su vida con mi presencia –respondió lavándose las manos nuevamente, este ritual lo repetía infinidad de veces

-Eso no lo sabes, no sabrás que pasará si te quedas aquí por siempre. No quisiera que un día te arrepientas de haberla dejado ir sin al menos haber luchado por acercarte. Y creo que sí te importa, siempre que mencionas su nombre lo haces con una delicadeza que si no supiera tu situación, diría que amas mucho a tu hija –concluyó de decir

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

**Tokio, día viernes…**

Rini se encontraba en el comedor, esperando a que Ikuko le llevara el desayuno, si bien no tenía apetito, tampoco quería que fuese evidente que la llegada de Serena le incomodaba. Decidió escribirle a un amigo, en tanto estaba el desayuno.

"_Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?_" digitó rápidamente

"_Buenos días pequeña. Bien ¿y tú?_" le respondió

"_Asustada… hoy viene ella_" miró hacia arriba intentando disipar las lágrimas traicioneras

"_No hay razón para estar asustada. Tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada. Créeme que todo estará bien_" trató de tranquilizarla

"_Es que tengo miedo. No es sólo por Serena… Me reducirán los gastos, las salidas, todo me lo están quitando_" escribió con manos temblorosas

"_Rini, ya te he dicho que el día que dejes de preocuparte por lo material, podrás ser feliz con poco_" sus ojos se cristalizaron a leer esas palabras

"_Las cosas no te lastiman ni te dejan solo, como las personas_" respondió de manera pesimista

"_Pequeña, créeme que es más probable que las cosas cambien para bien, que para mal. No te niegues al cambio, acéptalo y te será más llevadero. Aunque no te guste necesitas a personas tanto buenas como malas en tu vida. Y la soledad no existe, te tienes a ti misma, eso es un principio. Lo demás llegará a su tiempo_" leyó con atención el mensaje

"_Tienes… la razón. Gracias por los ánimos. Te quiero mucho_" escribió un poco más tranquila

"_A la orden. Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto pequeño grillo_" se despidió

"_Cric cric_" colocó una carita que parecía silbar

SKR-SKR-SKR-SKR

**Manchester...**

Serena se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño, el temor a que alguien la lastimara dormida estaba siempre latente. Michiru le había ofrecido compartir su apartamento, pero a ella no le gustaba ser una molestia para los demás y prefería lidiar con sus temores en soledad.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –se repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de caminar

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, respirando profundamente, otra vez lavó sus manos, la simple idea de sentirse sucia la hacía estremecer de angustia.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, apagó las luces, dejando encendida sólo la lámpara de la mesita de noche, se acercó a la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

Serena llevaba una vida solitaria, después del abuso por el que pasó en su pre-adolescencia, no había vuelto a establecer ningún tipo de relación sentimental, si bien muchos conocidos de sus amigas habían mostrado cierto interés en ella, esta simplemente los ignoraba. Su corazón se encontraba sellado por los fantasmas del pasado que de vez en cuando la atormentaban. Mina, Setsuna y Michiru conocían su secreto, sabían que tenía una hija y que esta desconocía el hecho de que fuera su madre, así como también sabían la situación tan difícil por la que había pasado. Cuando estaban en el internado siempre cuidaron de ella, de no dejarla sola y evitarle cualquier tipo de acercamiento de terceras personas, para que estuviese tranquila.

A decir verdad, la inexperiencia de Serena, era tal, que jamás había besado a nadie. No contemplaba la posibilidad de establecer relación alguna. Ese año luego de varias llamadas, su madre le había convencido de volver y conocer a su hija. Al principio se negó, pero siendo una persona tan dulce, decidió esforzarse por ella, intentar darle la cara. No esperaba de Serena Nicole su cariño, pero quería demostrarle que podía contar con ella en lo que necesitara.

Serena necesitaba la compañía, amor y fortaleza de su hija. Rini necesitaba de la dulzura, paciencia y amor de madre, de Serena.

El corazón de Serena, estaba escondido entre vestigios de dudas y miedos que la atormentaban.

El corazón de Rini, estaba protegido por una fría muralla de rocas, dónde las personas que lograban atravesarla, obtenían el amor más fiel existente.

Ambas poseían el potencial suficiente para crear una indestructible alianza o una enemistad devastadora. Serena, haciendo a un lado sus temores, era de las personas que sí decían "hasta aquí nomás" se marchaba y no volvía jamás. Rini, podía llegar a ser muy cruel, pero cuando una persona se calaba en su corazón, la volvía vulnerable.

Sólo el tiempo diría el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas, al momento en que se cruzasen…

.

.

.

**¡Holaaaaaaa mis estimados lectores!**

**Acá vengo lo más veloz que me es posible a entregarles este nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten…**

**Sigo rebanándome el coco con otros fics que lamentablemente no he podido actualizar, de hecho este sólo faltaba poquito para tenerlo listo….**

**Me despido y ¡Nos vemos pronto! **

**Miles de gracias por pasar y por interesarse en mi historia, no pensé que gustaría, pero quería intentarlo n_n**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima. :-) **

**Att. Sakura **


	6. 5- Mi vida antes de ti I

**Mi vida antes de ti I**

**POV Serena Elizabeth**

Dicen que ante un embarazo inesperado hay tres salidas: aborto, adopción y conservar al bebé. En mi caso esas opciones se limitaban a las dos últimas. El aborto nunca ha sido bien visto por mi familia. Una vida es una vida, sin importar como haya sido concebida. Eso solía decir mi tatarabuela y era algo en lo que creíamos fielmente.

Antes de aquella noche en que sucedió esa experiencia tan… desagradable, mi vida era de lo más aburrida y simple. Me sentía como un pequeño gorrión en una jaula de oro. Mi casa era muy bonita, teníamos todo tipo de comodidades: calefacción para los días fríos, aire acondicionado para los días cálidos, lo más moderno en equipos de entretenimiento, una hermosa y amplia cocina provista de los mejores electrodomésticos y a un costado una despensa siempre llena con todo lo necesario para comer lo que se nos apeteciera, ni se diga del refrigerador, el cual rebosaba de todo lo imaginable. En él guardaban chocolates que sólo les daban a las visitas. A mí me los tenían prohibidos, sólo una vez al mes podía disfrutar de una tableta de chocolate que saboreaba trocito por trocito.

Ahora que recuerdo, había muchas cosas que no se me permitían. No podía ver la televisión a menos que estuviera presente mamá o papá. Si una emisión no les gustaba, debía cambiarla de inmediato.

En la casa contábamos con wi-fi, el cual tenía, claro está, contraseña, para que los vecinos no nos sacaran provecho. En el tiempo que viví ahí, jamás se me permitió usar internet, a lo mucho la pc para algún trabajo que lo requiriese. Cada vez que debía realizar una investigación, papá me recordaba: "Para eso están los libros Serena".

Otras cosas que tenía prohibidas eran: quedarme a dormir en casa de mis amigas, ir a dormir después de las 8:00 p.m., levantarme tarde (aunque siempre me quedaba dormida), usar ropa ajustada, cortarme el cabello, pintarme las uñas, maquillarme, usar el teléfono y si lo usaba debía ser bajo supervisión, no podía escuchar la música de la radio, tenía que ser sólo música clásica y a volumen bajo.

En la escuela me iba bien, aunque eso no era suficiente para mis padres. Una vez por ejemplo, saqué en Física 9.8 puntos sobre 10, pensé que me felicitarían, pero no fue así, me dijeron que si me hubiese esforzado más, perfectamente hubiera llegado al 10.

"Serena levántate y ponte a estudiar" era el recordatorio de papá todos los sábados. A las 6:00 a.m. debía salir de la cama, darme un baño, bajar a desayunar y luego estudiar hasta que el sol se ocultara.

A mis amigas las veía sólo en la escuela o cuando se acercaban los parciales, pedían permiso a papá para llegar a estudiar conmigo. Ahí estaba yo con Mimet, Telu y Eugial ahogándonos en los libros, mientras mamá tejía y nos observaba vigilante.

Los pocos privilegios de los que gozaba (incluyendo mi valiosa porción de chocolate del mes) eran: ver la tv una hora antes de cenar, leer los libros que se me autorizaban, invitar a mis amigas el día de mi cumpleaños, ir a comer un helado todos los viernes, aunque como siempre debía ir en compañía de mis papás.

A veces me sentía sola, yo era hija única. Después de tenerme a mí, mamá no pudo tener más bebés. "¿Para qué más bebés? Tengo a mi Serena, quien será todo un modelo de perfección" me presumía delante de sus amistades.

Cuando mis padres no estaban cerca, aprovechaba para hablar con quien sea, me encantaba hablarle a la gente, escucharles, saber de sus vidas y demás.

Algunas veces quería irme lejos y no volver, pero… ¿Dónde ir? ¿Cómo? Estaba prisionera en mi propia casa, no es que hubieran barrotes en ella… las ataduras eran mentales, me decían "Es por tu bien. Todo esto lo hacemos para que cuando tengas que salir al mundo, no te coman y escupan en la cara". Ellos no entendían que mis únicos enemigos eran ellos mismos. Ellos que me apretaban en una jaula que se hacía cada vez más y más chica.

Yo ya estaba cansada de: "Serena estudia", "Cámbiate esa ropa", "Apaga esa tv", "Vete a dormir", "Limpia esto", "Límpialo de nuevo que aún siento el polvo al pasar la mano", "Estudia un poco más", "Levántate, no seas holgazana", "Date prisa con tu tarea", "No corras", "No te rías así", "¿Segura que estudiaste?", "Come tus vegetales", "Espero te comportes en clase"…

¡Estaba harta! Todos los días la misma rutina, la misma cantaleta de "_Es por tu bien_". Lloraba de rabia cuando estaba sola, quería gritar y patalear. Quería que me dieran un respiro. Lo único que me consolaba era haber escuchado a papá decirle a mamá que cuando me graduara de la universidad, no intervendrían más en mi vida, porque su misión como mis padres, estaría cumplida.

Así que fui paciente todos esos años de tormento, hasta aquel día terrible en que por primera vez me habían permitido ir a casa de Mimet. Yo estaba feliz. Al fin un poco de diversión para mí. Al principio papá se negaba, pero por vez primera mamá trató de convencerlo de que me permitiese ir. Luego de hablar con la Sra. Kaolinet, mamá de Mimet, papá accedió. Se suponía que iría por mí al día siguiente.

Cuando finalmente me encontraba en casa de mi amiga, tenía la idea de que haríamos lo que toda chica hace en una pijamada: comer bocadillos, conversar, reír, maquillarnos, peinarnos y demás. No fue así. La Sra. Kaolinet tuvo un imprevisto en la clínica de genética en la que trabajaba, así que nos dijo que saldría sólo un par de horas. Me pidió que no le dijera nada a papá. Le dije que podía confiar en mí. Se fue y no habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Eugial propuso que fuéramos a una fiesta, organizada por los de último año. Yo al principio me negué temerosa de meternos en aprietos, pero las chicas insistieron. A veces la presión social apesta. Les terminé diciendo que sí, pero que no tardáramos. Nos fuimos las cuatro en un taxi. Cuando llegamos, nos dejaron pasar unos sujetos que andarían en sus 18 años, debo decir que nosotras sólo teníamos 13 años, nos delataba nuestra ropa de flores, mariposas y nuestros peinados de niñas. En aquel tiempo usaba mi cabello en dos chonguitos, las personas que me conocían, decían que me hacían lucir muy adorable.

Estábamos ya adentro, sin saber qué hacer, hacía mucho frío a pesar de que el lugar estaba repleto de gente bailando, riendo, tomando y haciendo tonterías. Aún recuerdo que tiritaba un poco, llevaba una blusa de tirantes del tono de mis ojos, una falda blanca, medias hasta la rodilla y mis converse con dibujos de lunas. La ropa me la habían prestado ellas, me dijeron que me dejarían pasar a la fiesta más rápido. Las chicas traían puesto sus abrigos, no sé si notaron que yo tenía frío o simplemente les daba igual.

Estaba concentrada en no temblar tanto, ya que entre más me movía, más lo hacían mis pechos, que debo decir, para mi edad, eran bien proporcionados. Noté que del frío se me notaban de manera escandalosa los pezones.

Estaba pensando en que ojalá nadie lo notara, cuando en eso llegaron unos sujetos. Por extraño que parezca, no logro recordar sus rostros, ni sus voces, ni sus nombres; a pesar de que se presentaron con nosotras.

Las chicas al principio fueron quienes empezaron a hablarles. Yo me quedé callada sólo escuchándoles, otra vez me sumí en mis pensamientos. De pronto, uno de ellos me habló, luego lo hicieron el resto; de un momento a otro yo era el centro de atención. Todavía tenía un poco de frío, tenía mis brazos cruzados y los frotaba buscando un poco de calor.

Nos ofrecieron de tomar ponche de frutas, dijeron que con eso se nos quitaría el frío. Eugial dijo que no, que en realidad tenía calor, claro, ¿Quién no? Con tremendo abrigo que llevaba puesto… Telu dijo un tanto desdeñosa que no, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Mimet fue un poco más educada, respondiendo que no, pero que agradecía el gesto. Yo… bueno el frío me estaba calando los huesos tanto, que dije que sí.

Me llevaron una taza muy bonita, me dijeron que lo tomara despacio. Tomé un pequeño sorbo, debo decir que la lengua me picaba, pero no quería parecer torpe y seguí tomándolo hasta que acabé. Aún tenía frío, pero no tanto como antes, supuse que estaba funcionando el ponche. Cuando me ofrecieron más, acepté sin dudar. Luego… no recuerdo nada más.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tenía esa sensación que te da a veces, de confundirte de día. La cabeza me daba vueltas, mantuve un momento los ojos cerrados, moví las piernas para estirarlas y sentí un fuerte latigazo de dolor, un ardor indescriptible en mis partes, era como si me clavaran miles de agujas. Aún estaba muy aturdida como para preocuparme por ello…

Mis sentidos me hicieron tomar conciencia del lugar. Estaba en un callejón completamente oscuro, se sentía el hedor a basura, podía escuchar los chillidos de unas ratas y el ruido que hacían al corretear. Sentía en mi boca una sensación de asco, yo siempre viví en un lugar muy limpio y ordenado, no estaba acostumbrada a la suciedad.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro para acariciar mi sien y mitigar el dolor, cuando noté algo que me alarmó más, mi blusa estaba enrollada hacia arriba, al igual que mi sostén, los pechos me dolían como si los hubiesen apretado. Acomodé mi ropa en esa área. Luego, más abajo faltaba algo… mis bragas no estaban. Tanteé con mis manos a ver si estaban cerca, no las hallé. Mis medias, las tenía enrolladas hacia abajo.

Era evidente que mientras estaba inconsciente, algo había sucedido y no sabía qué exactamente, pero nada bueno era. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

No podía regresar a casa de Mimet, tampoco podía ir a la policía, estaba muy asustada. Así que me fui a mi casa, todo estaba en silencio, las calles estaban desoladas, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomó llegar, yo estaba muy cansada y adolorida.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces, mientras abrían me senté cerca de las escaleras a como pude y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas, no sé en qué momento abrieron la puerta. Sentí que me abrazaban fuerte, me sobresalté un poco y me puse a llorar.

-Tranquila princesa, soy yo, papá –me acurruqué a él mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-No sé… que pasó… no puedo recordar –susurré bajito

-Tenemos que ir a la policía. Esa mujer debe asumir las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad –dijo papá en un tono molesto

-Pero ella no me hizo daño… no es su culpa… -traté de justificarla

-Serena… ¿No has notado como vienes? –me dijo en voz baja. En ese momento me di cuenta que mis medias y falda estaban manchadas de sangre, lodo y algo que no supe que era, pero que olía mal

-Mi niña –era mamá que había llegado, al verme, corrió, se arrodilló cerca de mí y me abrazó, no pude evitar seguir llorando mucho más.

Me llevaron a la estación de policías, no quería ir, menos en ese estado… sucia, maloliente…, pero mamá dijo que era necesario tomarme ciertas muestras para hacer pruebas, que si me bañaba, se perderían.

Así que al llegar, papá explicó brevemente lo sucedido, me hicieron una serie de preguntas. Después, mi mamá me acompañó para que me atendiera una doctora. Esta me examinó de la cabeza a los pies, me tuve que quitar todo lo que llevaba puesto y meterlo en una bolsa impermeable, después me coloqué una bata. Llena de vergüenza tuve que acostarme en una camilla y dejar que me examinara entre las piernas, debo decir que el dolor era terrible. Luego de eso, me limpió con cuidado y mamá me ayudó a ponerme la ropa que había llevado para después del chequeo. No soportaba que me estuviesen viendo, menos tocando, pero… al menos me había limpiado, aunque aún me sentía terriblemente sucia…

Cuando pensé que no podía estar peor, resultaba que ahora debía hablar con una psicóloga ¿Cómo hablar con una extraña, cuando acababa de darme cuenta, de que no debía confiar en quienes creí mis amigas?

Me hizo preguntas que yo sinceramente no quería contestar… Digo, ¿Qué tenía que ver mi infancia con lo que me había pasado? O ¿Por qué me preguntaba cómo me trataban mis padres? Y ¿Por qué le iba a contar mis cosas a una extraña? Me levanté de ahí y llamé a papá, le dije que me llevara a casa que esa señora me resultaba molesta.

Me soltaron la cantaleta de siempre "Anda, es por tu bien. No seas malcriada." No me sorprendía… a esas alturas ya no. Lo peor fue, cuando papá me quiso halar del brazo. De repente sentí una repugnancia ante su tacto que empecé a gritar que me soltara, que no me tocase, que nadie me tocase. Me arrojé al suelo y empecé a patalear a gritar como nunca antes, dije cuánta palabrota existía y al final pegué el grito más agudo que pude. Creo que fue la única vez que hice una rabieta y ya no estaba en edad de ese tipo de cosas.

Papá otra vez trató de levantarme, creo que lo estaba avergonzando. En eso la psicóloga que había tratado de hablar conmigo recién, lo detuvo. Se acercó despacio, se arrodilló a cierta distancia de mí y me dijo que respirara hondo, que todo estaba bien, que nadie me iba a seguir haciendo daño…

Le susurré que me quería ir a casa, que necesitaba bañarme, que no soportaba estar sucia. Ella sí me prestó atención, me entendió, le dijo a mamá y a papá que me escucharan, que hicieran lo que les pedía.

Me puse de pie, tomé la mano a mamá. Le dije que me cuidara las espaldas, que no dejara que nadie me tocase. Mamá estaba muy triste, papá me miraba confundido. Yo también estaba triste, sentía que les había fallado. Todo era por mi bien y yo les desobedecí. Ahora estaba pagándolo muy caro…

Pasé una semana en casa, cuando terminó, Papá habló conmigo, me dijo que quería que volviera a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Nada? Nada es lo que tú entiendes papá. No me sorprendía su reacción.

Mejor no hubiese ido…

Mimet dijo que por mi culpa habían detenido a su mamá. Me dijo que era… una zorra y otras cosas horribles… le dijo a los demás cosas de mí que no eran ciertas.

Telu no estaba enojada conmigo… pero me dijo que su mamá le había prohibido hablar con alguien "manchada".

Eugial… tomó un lado y no fue el mío. Dijo que yo había sido la peor amiga del mundo con la pobre Mimet, también me dijo cosas horribles de mi cuerpo, de… mis pechos…

Así que continué soportando los comentarios groseros de mis "amigas", aparte del miedo que sentía que las personas me tocaran y los feos malestares.

Me sentía tan mal, que mamá tuvo que llevarme al hospital. Los resultados los entregarían al día siguiente.

A la noche siguiente, estaba terminando de guardar los platos lavados, cuando papá me llamó furioso a la sala. No entendía por qué. Me abofeteó e insultó. Quería seguir pegándome, pero mamá se puso en el camino y le dijo que me dejara en paz. Salió de casa, no sin antes dar un portazo. Me aferré a la cintura de mamá y entre lágrimas le pregunté por qué papá estaba así.

"Mi niña. Tú… estás embarazada" dijo despacio esa frase que jamás olvidaría.

.

.

.

_**Ok acá estoy **_

_**Disculpen la demora, pero no puedo subir algo hasta que no estoy satisfecha con el resultado u.u**_

_**Se suponía que actualizaría cada viernes o sábado, pero por motivos diversos no me es posible…**_

_**Por alguna extraña razón me gusta hablar del pasado en las historias, quienes siguen Mundos Opuestos entenderán a qué me refiero... **_

_**¡No se preocupen! No tardaré acá en volver al presente, después de este, si no me equivoco, faltan sólo dos capítulos y volvemos al viernes de la llegada de Serena Elizabeth ;)**_

_**Sin más qué decir y a las 11:56 p.m. se despide esta pequeña escritora :)**_


	7. Mi vida antes de ti II

**Mi vida antes de ti II**

Podía escuchar la última frase dicha por mi madre, retumbando en mi mente como una maldición "Tú… estás embarazada"…

Pregunté cómo había pasado. Sé que mi pregunta era tonta, pero estaba completamente anonadada ante la noticia. Yo ni siquiera había tocado a esos tipos… ¿O sí? Mamá me respondió que una de las personas que me habían lastimado… me había embarazado.

¿El responsable? En aquel entonces, no lo sabía, las brujas de mis ex-amigas tampoco sabían ni recordaban nada. Ellas se marcharon, dejándome ahí con esos tipos, alegaban que yo me quise quedar y ellas no querían y simplemente regresaron a casa sin mí. Las personas de la fiesta estaban muy ebrias como para atestiguar algo que ayudara a la policía a dar con el o los culpables. Las pruebas no eran suficientes, había cinco rastros de ADN en todo mi cuerpo, que no tenían dueño. En mis partes sólo hallaron dos, lo que reducía al sospechoso, pero no lograron determinar la identidad de ninguno de los cinco sospechosos principales. Así que no quería pensar mucho en esos detalles tan desagradables… No podía más… Cada vez que trataban de hablarme del tema, huía de ellos y me ocultaba bajo mis sábanas. Supongo que mis padres se hicieron cargo de ese asunto…

Papá me había dicho que olvidara lo sucedido, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando en mi vientre crecía el recordatorio de tan amarga tragedia?

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué sería mi vida? A los 13 años y embarazada, ni siquiera había pensado en tener bebés… apenas y me lograba cuidar a mí misma. Estaba muy asustada, tanto que mamá me animó a ver aunque sea una vez a una psicóloga, quien me preguntó un par de cosas, las cuales respondí sin interés, cuando me pidió que hiciera un dibujo me negué, no sé por qué, me sentía muy enojada, el consultorio estaba limpio… pero no lo suficiente…

Los controles prenatales eran una lucha, no quería que me tocaran, mis padres no lo entendían, no me entendían. Debido a la difícil situación, en cada consulta, me acompañaba mi psicóloga, mi mamá y la obstetra. Me llenaron de explicaciones sobre lo importante que era cuidar de la vida que crecía en mí, yo insistía en que si yo no la amaba, ¿Por qué debía importarme su bienestar, entonces? La psicóloga empezó a anotar en su libreta como siempre lo hacía, supongo que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarme, la doctora me explicó claramente que mientras estuviera en mi vientre, era un ser indefenso que sólo contaba conmigo y mi familia para estar a salvo, me mostró un pequeño grano de café, en ese entonces, así debía lucir la… ¿Cómo llamarle? La criatura…

Así que después de todo me sentí mejor hablando con mi obstetra que con esa mujer que sólo sabía anotar todo y acomodarse los lentes.

Tendría que hacerme la idea de que en esos meses soportaría malestares de todo tipo. La ropa no me quedaba, todo me daba asco, me daba mucha sed, el vientre me crecía cada vez más, los pechos se me veían enormes, los pies se me hinchaban, la espalda me mataba. ¡Era horrible! Mi mamá estaba cómo loca por esa criatura que crecía en mí, no paraba de tejer y hablarme de cosas de bebés que ni me importaban. Lo único bueno que recuerdo de esos meses, es que me dejaban comer lo que quisiera, por fin logré comer chocolates cada vez que quería, podía ver la tele, dormir hasta tarde, no me insistían en que hiciera quehaceres, ya que la doctora había recomendado reposo absoluto.

Sólo mamá podía tocarme y no me refiero a abrazos, ni nada que implicara contacto físico prolongado, era más que todo tomarle la mano brevemente. Jamás dejé que tocara a ese bulto de carne y huesos que me crecía. Nunca quise saber que sería lo que tendría, ni miré las ecografías, escuché su corazón, pero no sentí emoción alguna.

Lo peor fue cuando empezó a moverse, era realmente molesto, no soportaba que lo hiciera. Una vez, le dije a mamá que no me dejaba dormir, me contestó que le hablara, que le dijera que se quedara quieta, que ella me podía escuchar… Ella. Era una niña lo que había en mí. Todo el tiempo había pensado por alguna razón que sería niño.

Luego me sorprendió mamá con sus excentricidades, le pondría Serena a la criatura y no sólo eso… ¿un segundo nombre? Como sea, me daba igual, es sólo que no me imaginaba a mamá llamándonos a ambas Serena, así que pensé que el bultito se podría apodar Rini, aunque no se lo dije a mamá, pues no quería que malinterpretara todo y pensara que la quería.

Se supone que un embarazo dura 9 meses, pero a esta criatura impaciente le dio por venir al mundo antes, a los 7 meses entré en trabajo de parto. Es lo más horrendo que he pasado, sentía que moriría por tanto dolor, no hubo tiempo para prepararme para la cesárea que se suponía que harían, ella estaba por salir de mí. El resto sólo fue un infierno de dolor y luego unos chillidos como gato del bultito ese que al fin me dejaba libre de su presencia. Mi mamá en su euforia, quería que la cargase, yo no quería nada con ella.

Ahora que ella estaba presente, debía decidir si la daría en adopción o ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Yo no podía cuidarla…, no quería cuidarla, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola en un lugar lleno de niños sin hogar…

- Mamá, no sé qué haré con ella, me dijiste que podía decidir lo que quería… -pregunté llena de dudas

- Ya sabes las opciones que tenemos, cariño –me respondió

- Antes… había pensado en darla en adopción, ya sabes, yo no puedo cuidarla…, pero… -suspiré tratando de hallar las palabras

- ¿No la imaginas creciendo en un orfanato, verdad? –su pregunta expresaba justamente mis dudas

- No quiero que viva algo así. A mí me parece un destino muy triste, y yo sé que esa vida no es la mejor del mundo… Mamá, ¿Tú…? ¿Quieres quedártela? ¿Podrías cuidarla? –pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva

- La he cargado dos veces y ya la adoro… -murmuró llena de emoción, apartando una lágrima de su rostro

- Entonces, ¿Tu y papá la cuidarán como una hija? –la miré más tranquila de salir bien librada de tan preocupante situación

- Sí, la cuidaré mucho. Ya verás que sí… -dijo. Ver… ¿Quién dice que quiero presenciar eso?

Los siguientes días, dejaron a Serena Nicole a una incubadora mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la vida, me preguntaron si quería cargarla o verla infinidad de veces, pero las mismas me negué.

Cuando al fin nos dieron de alta, tuve que aguantar a mi madre rogándome que la amamantara. ¡Ni loca metía mis pechos en esa boca que seguro estaba sucia!

Pensé que al parirla me libraría de ella, pero todo fue peor, porque ahora se movía, lloraba y mamá no la bajaba de sus brazos. Creo que la quería más a ella que a mí.

Debido al reposo de cuarenta días que debía hacer, mamá se alternaba entre el bultito rubio y yo. Siempre me insistía que si quería cargarla lo podía hacer. Yo negaba con la cabeza. Sé que ella no tenía la culpa, pero yo tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que si la tenía cerca, le haría daño. Cuando acababa de suceder todo, casi sufro de una pulmonía, pues un día me bañé tantas veces mientras lloraba tratando de quedar limpia, mamá estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Le tomó horas convencerme de que no estaba sucia. Yo sentía que me ardía la piel de tanto frotarme con jabón.

Volviendo a la criatura, no dejaba de llorar, parece que su boca era demasiado pequeña y torpe, no podía agarrar bien ningún biberón. Mamá estaba que me rogaba que le diera leche de mí. Insistí en negarme, pero mamá no pensaba darme tregua esa vez. Amenazó con esconderme el jabón de baño y todos los productos de limpieza sino lo intentaba. Sabía que era capaz de cumplirlo y yo no podía vivir sin esos objetos que me proporcionaban algo de tranquilidad.

Acercó a la criatura. Me indicó subirme la blusa. Luego me dijo que dejara un brazo de tal modo que ella pudiese apoyar su cabeza en mí. Me dijo que tuviese especial cuidado al sostenerla. No la volteé a ver. Mamá acomodó mi pezón cerca de la cara de ella. Odiaba sentir el movimiento de su cara pegada a mí. La muy tonta buscaba el pezón y no lo hallaba, empezaba a llorar, pero antes que lo hiciera logró localizarlo y se aferró como garrapata. Colocó su mano en mi pecho. Eso me exasperó, quería arrojarla lejos, pero no iba a lastimarla de manera tan cruel. Así que traté de pensar en otra cosa ¿Pero en qué? No se me ocurría nada. Mamá trató de tranquilizarme, se levantó y regreso con una bandeja con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, dijo que eran para mí. El bultito seguía comiendo, balbucía de vez en cuando. Mientras tanto, Mamá me daba malvaviscos y chocolates, sabía que tenía una debilidad enorme por estos. Cuando pensé que ya había acabado, resultaba que debía darle el otro… Tuve que cambiarla de brazo y para colmo ella repitió el mismo proceso anterior: Buscar como tonta mi pezón y luego colocarme su mano en el pecho.

No la odiaba, sólo que sentía que me agradaría más entre más lejos estuviera de mí. Mamá me encargó mantener aseada su habitación, me dijo que entendía si no la quería cargar, pero que al menos en eso ayudara. Así que limpiaba el cuarto rosa todos los días, al menos en esto me sentía cómoda, disfrutaba mucho dejar impecable cada espacio no sólo de ese lugar sino de toda la casa.

No era feliz, hace mucho que no lo era. No recordaba haber estado completamente feliz. Supongo que la felicidad es sólo para algunos cuantos. Mamá desbordaba amor por el bultito, papá cuando llegaba de trabajar la cargaba y le hablaba como si fuera capaz de entender algo. Yo sólo era como la vaca de la que se alimentaba su nueva hija. Estaba cansada de esto, así que les pregunté si iba a poder estudiar de nuevo. Me preguntaron que cómo me sentía con mi… bueno con la cosa traga leche. Por más que me esforzaba por referirme a ella de una manera sutil, no me era posible…

Les dije que no la soportaba, mamá me miró con tristeza, papá se quedó pensativo. Luego me dijo algo que no esperaba, me dijo que había encontrado un internado en Inglaterra que tenía un excelente plan de estudios, que me ayudarían a ingresar a una buena universidad sin presentar examen de admisión, entre otras ventajas… aparte practicaría mi inglés, el cual no era muy bueno. Eso implicaba irme lejos de casa, la idea me asustaba, pero recordé dos detalles importantes: uno, mi abuela Serenity vivía en Inglaterra y podría estar con ella, quién no era tan estricta como mis padres; dos, estaría a kilómetros del bultito rubio y lejos de las exigencias de mi papá y mamá.

Nunca había ido tan lejos, pero pensándolo bien resultaba mejor para mí. Así que estuve de acuerdo, faltaban unas tres semanas para mi viaje. No estaba feliz, en realidad nada me alegraba, sólo quería dormir y hacer de cuenta que nada hubiera pasado, pero no podía ni eso, porque me despertaba asustada temiendo que alguien me hiciera daño otra vez…

El bultito estaba mejor de salud y ya aceptaba más los biberones, ya no le daba tanto pecho, pues debía a acostumbrarse a que yo ya no iba a estar para eso. Mamá seguía insistiendo en que la cargara o al menos que la viera. Yo bufé molesta y le dejé en claro que no pensaba tocarla más. Ella me dijo que no me insistiría, pero que antes de mi viaje al menos hablara con ella. ¿Hablar? ¿Acaso iba a entender o recordar cosa alguna?

Como sea tuve que hacerlo…

No sabía ni que decirle, al fin la vi a la cara, estaba durmiendo, parecía estar tranquila… Si supiera el tremendo error que es quedarse dormida, pues cualquiera te hace lo que se le antoja…

Aún recuerdo más o menos las palabras que le expresé:

"Eh… bueno. Serena Nicole, soy… tu… soy… yo te traje al mundo, soy una especie de medio por el cual naciste. Yo sé que no he sido la mejor contigo y que me refiero a ti de modos que si pudieras comprender, te lastimarían. Lo siento. Yo quiero que tú sí seas feliz y tengas una vida agradable, espero te portes bien con mamá. Créeme que se ha esforzado mucho por ti. Espero que ellos te cuiden bien y no dejen que te pase nada malo… Acá entre nosotras, creo que ya no volveré aquí. Lo mejor es que me quede a vivir en Londres, estoy segura que mi abuelita me dejará vivir con ella.

No sé qué más decirte… sólo sé feliz a como puedas…"

Terminé mi atropellada despedida, cuando noté que se había despertado y me miraba fijamente. Pensé que empezaría a llorar, pero simplemente bostezó y siguió mirándome. Me sonrió y balbuceó, me sentía muy incómoda. Así que la dejé ahí y me fui a decirle a mamá que se había despertado…

El día de mi tan necesitado viaje, llegó. La noche antes, hice un pequeño recorrido por la casa, palpando cada superficie con el fin de memorizar de algún modo el lugar. Me detuve frente a la puerta rosa. Una parte de mí me decía que entrara y un millón de partes de mí me decían que me alejara de ahí. Me hubiese ido, pero recordé que no planeaba volver jamás, así que tomando todo el valor que pude, abrí la puerta.

Rini, el bultito rosa, estaba dormida con un dedo en la boca. Recordé que leí una vez que chuparse el dedo te provocaba dientes de conejo, es decir dientes inclinados ligeramente hacia adelante. Halé con cuidado su mano, pero ella lo sintió y atrapó mi dedo, traté de zafarme antes que me diera por arrojarla lo más lejos posible. No me soltaba, le dije que me dejara, pero no hacía caso. De repente abrió los ojos y temí que empezara a llorar, no quería que mamá me encontrara ahí, pues me preocupaba que decidieran cancelar mi viaje. Así que tuve que cargarla, después de todo, no volvería jamás…

Me encontraba librando una pequeña lucha, yo, halando mi dedo para zafarlo de… Rini; ella sujetándolo con firmeza. Para ser pequeña tenía una increíble fuerza. El estira y afloje empezaba a irritarla y traté de calmarla. Le tapé la boca y le rogué que no llorase, ella estaba a punto de delatarme. Si mamá me hallaba ahí cargándola, era capaz de cancelar mi viaje, asumiendo que yo empezaba a quererla, cuando no era así…

Miré a todas partes buscando ideas y en eso noté como entraba la luz de la Luna por la ventana, tomé un asiento con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía al bultito pleitista. Me senté y le mostré la Luna, yo también me quedé viéndola, pues era una de las cosas que más amaba de la naturaleza. Estuve varios minutos enajenada en mi tan amado astro, que no me di cuenta cuando se quedó dormida acurrucada a mi pecho. Me levanté cuidadosamente, me acerqué a su cuna y la dejé ahí, sólo por educación la cobijé con su mantita, no es que me importara su comodidad. Salí como un rayo de esa habitación asquerosamente rosa y me precipité al baño, para lavarme las manos y cambiarme la ropa. No podía dormir sabiendo que la motita rubia, me había tocado…

* * *

_**Primero que nada, disculpen la demora, he tenido falta de ánimos para escribir y tenía miles de dudas en cuanto al capítulo.**_

_**Algo que quería comentar es que si bien a veces pongo a mis personajes favoritos en situaciones difíciles, les respeto y aprecio mucho, me choca que les agarren tema, pues me parece mmm inmaduro, soy de la opinión de que si algo no es de mi agrado, concentro mi tiempo en lo que sí aprecio y me aparto de lo que no me interesa.**_

_**Aclarado esto, quería comentarles que actualmente escribo dos fics de temática y situaciones totalmente diferentes, por lo que me es difícil alternarme entre ambos para escribir, hago lo mejor que puedo para seguirlos. No soy de trabajar a presión sino de acuerdo a la inspiración, ya que mi lado perfeccionista me exige dar lo mejor de mí en cada escrito que ofrezco. Así que entiendo que quieran actualización pronta, pero no es posible eso, al menos en mi caso… **_

_**No lo hago ni lo haré jamás por comentarios o Rws recibidos, créanme que si los medios me lo permitieran, estas historias ya las hubiese concluido. Por el momento los dejo, y aviso que ahora paso a trabajar con Mundos Opuestos, luego vuelvo acá. Me alterno entre ambos, por eso no puedo dar una fecha precisa de su actualización.**_

_**No me extenderé más en esto. Sólo quería que supieran el porqué de mis ausencias extensas, gracias por pasar y espero me tengan paciencia, prometo que será recompensada! ;) **_


End file.
